Simple Evidence
by N.U.T.S
Summary: Sequel to Forgive me Love** Arnold confronts Helga with evidenace that she was at his house. what does arnold have to say about that?? ;) reviews bring chapters CHAP 2 UP!!!
1. Smoothie Suprise

Simple Evidence  
  
By Taryn Burt  
  
Prologue: Smoothie Surprise  
  
Helga sighed again as she pulled her car to a stop in front of her house. It had been a week since she had been to his house and she couldn't forget the words on the parchment on his table. She stepped out of her vehicle and dejectedly plodded to her door slipping her key from her purse and into her keyhole. Turning the lock open and sliding the door open, she tossed her purse to a nearby table and entered the kitchen to make a smoothie. Her mother had taught her in her senior year how to make rum smoothies and had instantly liked them; although she did hold her liquor better her mother had. And she only drank when stressed or depressed. Sipping her newly made smoothie and slipping her shoes off she went into her bedroom to rest. When she looked up to look at her inviting bed what she saw stunned her. She heard a faint tinkling and realized she had dropped her drink; she didn't care. Lying in her bed, in all his glory, was Arnold. 


	2. Gather the facts

Thanx to everyone who reviewed.I'm sorry the previous chapter was so short but I always make my prologue's extremely short. n e way.this story will make better sense if you read the prequel, Forgive Me Love, its under my username..thanx again.if ur too lazy here's the url: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=892141  
  
Saiyan Butterfly: sorry that the prologue was so short but like I said above, ALL my prologue's are short. ;) thanx for complimenting though. This chapter should satisfy your need for more in the chapter  
  
kim: well if my prologue was short than ur review was even shorter ;) jk! Glad you liked it, here's another chappie; and a longer one too.  
  
Key: =blah= -italics "blah" -spoken  
  
Simple Evidence  
  
By Taryn Burt  
  
Chap 1: Gather the Facts  
  
"Arnold!?" Helga exclaimed, throwing a slim hand over her pounding heart. "Are you TRYING to give me a heart attack?"  
  
"Sorry Helga. I didn't mean to scare you." He bowed his head in apology and then motioned for her to sit down near him. She sat on the edge, teetering, precarious as to why he was here.  
  
As if reading her thoughts Arnold said, "I suppose you want to know why I'm here," Helga nodded.  
  
"Well I have it on good account that you were in my house, not but six days ago. Now what do you have to explain yourself young lady? What do you have to say that would prevent me from phoning the police right this very second for breaking and entering." Helga stood there, jaw askew, and proceeded to make sounds similar to that of a drowning muskrat. Finally, she retrieved her dignity and glared at Arnold.  
  
"What makes you think it was me? And if you were going to do anything about it you would have called six days ago when it happened."  
  
"Ah but all the evidence points to you."  
  
"Care to elaborate, foot-ball head?" Arnold grinned at the nickname and leaned back.  
  
"You know you're not very good at covering your tracks Ms. Pataki. First off, I believe you left your panty hose laying right next to my robe." He gave an amused look and proceeded, "then you left nearly all my drawers open. You left a CD I haven't listened to in years in the CD player, a half full bathtub, and damp pillows and towels. You left a still glowing piece of cinnamon incense in its holder and many drawers and such left open. And you left the annoying little note Lila gave me open and on the floor, not on the desk where I was planning its destruction. But there was one main thing that gave you away," he said, all the while smiling.  
  
Helga was still mulling over Arnold's obvious dislike for Lila, and grudgingly asked, "What other tiny detail gave me away?" His smile widened if possible.  
  
"Simple, I saw you walk out of my house and get into your car and drive away." Helga's face drained of color.  
  
"You-you =SAW= me?!" Helga squeaked out. Arnold nodded smiling still.  
  
"Why did you sneak in Helga?"  
  
"I-I just." Helga trailed off, her voice was clogged up by pent-up emotions and confusion. Arnold watched calmly as she mentally debated in her head whether to tell the truth or not. She went with the latter.  
  
"I was only planning on checking up on you and when I found you weren't there, I made myself at home." Arnold was practically beaming by now. His jaws must be made of steel or something.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I can see it in your eyes.and you blinked too many times and avoided looking at me."  
  
"What are you a detective?"  
  
"No, a journalist."  
  
"You became a journalist?"  
  
"You're avoiding the subject, Helga dear. Why were you at my house."  
  
"I'm not telling."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Tell me"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tell."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Tell."  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
"Tell me Helga love."  
  
="I WENT TO YOUR STUPID HOUSE SO I COULD FIND OUT IF YOU HAD ANY FEELINGS FOR ME WHATSOEVER AND I WAS GONNA SURPRISE YOU WHEN YOU CAME HOME!!!!" = Helga screamed at Arnold.  
  
He smiled and continued on, "and what were you planning on doing when I got home?" Helga mumbled. "What was that?"  
  
"I said I was going to seduce you, you uncaring prick."  
  
"So did you find anything that said I had feelings for you?"  
  
"The closest I got was that damn prom picture."  
  
"Ahhh yes.. I remember that. You look quite lovely in it by the way." Helga nodded thanks. "But you didn' find anything else?"  
  
"Not a glimmer."  
  
"You must not have checked the right dresser drawer than."  
  
"What?! What are you talking about?"  
  
"In the one drawer that you didn't check was a diary. A journal, if you will. Do you want to know what it says?" Helga nodded leaning towards Arnold, daring hoping, and yet steeling herself for rejection.  
  
"It said that I loved you." 


	3. Case Closed

Thanx to everyone who reviewed. Sorry bout the wait. Btw, new readers, this story will make better sense if you read the prequel, Forgive Me Love, its under my username, thanx again. if ur too lazy here's the url:   
  
Saiyan Butterfly: ^.^ u must be psychic-(u'll understand what I mean when you read this :p) glad u liked the previous chappies  
  
Chelsey: ^.^* well I did keep going.o course it was a bit of a wait but I have finally installed the last chappie..glad u liked the last one  
  
Key: =blah= -italics "blah" -spoken  
  
Btw, I've dubbed a really weird last name for Arnold.I don't care if its his or not I like it and it is the last name of one of the members of my comic book The Gothic Hippies. Btw The Gothic Hippies is copyright Taryn so there!  
  
Simple Evidence  
  
By Taryn Burt  
  
Chapter 2: Case Closed  
  
Helga gaped at Arnold, jaw on the floor, making non-syllabic noises. "You WHAT!?"  
  
"I love you." The last thing Helga saw was Arnold's face before the whole world turned black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Helga awoke , wincing at the bright light, and groaned at her aching headache. "Ugh, what happened?" she asked to no one in particular. A cool hand placed itself on her forehead. She turned and saw the origin of the hand, Arnold. He laughed.  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
"Remember what?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"You fainted my dear." Then it all came crashing around her. Arnold in her bed. Arnold telling her he knew she had been in his house. Arnold telling her he loved her. Arnold. Arnold. Arnold. Arnold. (a/n: don't you love copy and paste?] She sat up and the world spun a little. "Careful," he said, "don't sit up too fast" He put a hand on her shoulder and she calmed at the comforting warmth.  
  
"This isn't some kind of joke is it," she finally spoke, breaking the comfy silence.  
  
"Of course not! I'm not that mean."  
  
"How long?" He shut his eyes, thinking, and Helga smiled at the cute image of him chewing on his lower lip.  
  
"About since the middle of 11th grade, when you and Stinky broke up for the last time." Helga slapped him upside the head.  
  
"Baka! (idiot, pretend she learned useful ;) Japanese from phoebe] Why didn't you tell me sooner!"  
  
"Well I didn't know you liked me until the end of senior year (he figured after the whole confession thing in the movie that she had gotten over him] and when I did find out I wanted you to tell me when you were ready too." Helga smiled at his consideration.  
  
Helga thought a moment. "So I like you, you like me, and we both know the other likes them, so what are we now?"  
  
"Relationship wise?" Helga nodded. "Well I'm hoping we can be friends and then work our way up from there, you know get to know each other."  
  
"Arnold, sugarcake, we've known each other since we were three, I can only hope we know each other well enough to make it straight to the boyfriend/girlfriend stage." Arnold smiled.  
  
"Very well, but you must tell me everything about you that I don't know."  
  
"The same goes for you!"  
  
"Very well." Helga leaned back, resting her head on the headboard of her bed, finally realizing that she had been placed under the covers and Arnold now sat on the edge of the bed, although visibly closer than she had been. They stared at each other, just smiling and Arnold reached out to her. He petted her face with the back of his hand and Helga leaned into the warm skin on her cheek. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the gentle petting until she felt hot air on her face.  
  
She peered through half-lidded eyes long enough to see Arnold leaning in to kiss her. Her eyelashes tangled with Arnold's as he placed his gentle lips on hers. It was warm, a little wet, and held such tender love in it Helga got a lump in her throat. Again and again, Arnold placed those sweet lips on hers and she was intoxicated with his smell, his taste, his touch, everything around her was magnified but paled in comparison to Arnold. He smelled of shampoo, after shave and flowers, which was pure enough smell to Helga to make her breath in every chance she had. His hand cupping her face and the other on her shoulder, were so warm, they sent shivers up her cold body.  
  
But it was his lips that held such fascination with her. They were warm, soft and kinda squishy, just right for her, but the taste was made her come back for more. Each time he kissed her, the heady taste of peaches and cinnamon and chocolate enveloped her. Again and again they kissed until finally they stopped.  
  
Sighing, Arnold laid down next to Helga, and nuzzled her fair. Helga purred at the content feeling she had and then whispered into Arnold's ear. He giggled at the soft air being blown in his ear and then his breath caught as he heard Helga's words.  
  
"I love you too, Arnold Verminhine." 


End file.
